Using a close fitting extracellular pipette electrode over the outer segments of single cones of salamander and turtle retina, an attempt was made to record single photon responses by measuring changes in the membrane current of the outer segments. Successful recordings were made which provide sufficient data to calculate values of 0.012 pA per photon isomerizaton and a conductance change of 0.67 pS.